


A Definition of Pain

by fyrbyrd



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Blair is in pain.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 10





	A Definition of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this was posted anywhere but the Yahoo group I was in. Based on a true story, glad I've never seen that virus since.

Jim had just come in the front door when he heard it, a cry of pain followed by quick breaths.

"Chief?"

It came again, only worse, and there was a sob to accompany it.

Jim raced into the small room that Blair used as his study.

"Blair?"

The younger man was sitting in the chair hunched over grabbing the sides of his desk. Tears were streaming down his eyes as he cried with the waves of pain gripping him.

"Blair, what the hell! What’s wrong, come on Buddy, tell me."

"M...M...M..My n..n..neck, spas...spas...spasms... hurts...hurts."

"Okay, easy, easy. I’ll be back in a sec."

Jim raced for the bathroom, collected a glass and a couple of painkillers.

"Here take these and we’ll get you to the docs, okay?"

Blair took the pills, gulped in some water then pushed one at a time into his mouth, there was no way to take them the other way, not with the agony in his neck.

Jim soothed his back with calming circles, gently touching his forehead to see if he had a fever. But he could not detect one, just a little warm, that was all.

Blair tried to get up only to have the pain shoot through again as his neck spasmed.

"Hey, easy there, there is no hurry, we’ll just take this nice and slow."

Blair tried to nod, only to cry out again. The tears had not eased, showing just how painful the pain in his neck was. 

Walking was hell, every couple of steps Blair had to stop with another spasm, though he didn’t cry out now, it was still there, followed by the quick breaths, almost exactly like riding out a contraction. 

They made it slowly to the elevator, and then Jim realized he had a problem, he’d never get Blair into his truck, and it was too high. So that left the Volvo, but he would do it. Just one look into the agonized face before him and he did it.

Traffic was good, but Blair cringed every time Jim had to stop and accelerate, but there was no other way to do it than getting an ambulance and Jim knew Blair would not allow it.

Finally at the doctors, they found that they had a wait to get in, Jim got Blair as comfortable as he could. He watched as periodically the neck would spasm, and Blair would quietly ride it out so the other patients wouldn’t have to listen to him. But after sitting for some time it only got worse and once more Blair cried out and tears came. 

Staff came running, he was next anyway, they’d got him in an exam room, none had been available, but there was one now. Jim was frantic, as they all helped Blair into the room. He wanted to stand, he didn’t want to lie down, and he knew he would not be able to get up if he did.

Jim was ushered out, while the doctor was with Blair. He wanted to stay, but they wouldn’t allow it.

Blair finally settled into a seat so the doctor could check him. There was no pain in his shoulders or on the other side of his neck. He told them he had had a persistent cold for about two months. The Chinese doctor, a female, told him that was what was causing the spasms in his neck. He had a virus and this was one of its symptoms. Take painkillers, she'd rather not give him a shot, and he didn’t really want one, and that was it. Keep his neck warm with a scarf, at home put on a heat pad or a hot water bottle.

The tablets he had taken earlier were kicking in and the spasms eased. Just a jar or something would set them off again. But he had Jim to watch for any of these.

The ride home was just as painful, but once there Jim actually lifted his lover into his arms carefully, and with equal care carried him up the stair to their bed. He sat the younger man down and helped him undress; Blair found it easier to be naked. Then with infinite care they eased him into the bed, leaned up against every pillow Jim could find. Then he hurried to get the heating pad ready. 

Later as Jim got ready for bed after feeding his lover, Blair tried to find a comfortable position to lay in, he said, "For once I really envy you Jim, I really, really wish I could dial down this pain. You know what the doctor said... She said it was kinda like childbirth. Man I never thought I’d come close to that! But I really believe her, it was a contracting pain, and God it hurt Jim. I’ve never hurt like that, even when I got shot."

"You scared the shit out of me, Chief. I came in to hear that cry, then to see the tears streaming down your face like that, and in the end it was just a virus!"

"Killer virus, for me anyway. I still can’t find..." he cried out again as his neck spasmed again as he tried to find a way to lie without risking his neck.

Jim wanted to help him, but as they had quickly learned, if Jim even touched him in the wrong place it could set off a spasm. He had to let Blair do it on his own. Finally the younger man came to rest on his stomach. His head resting on the hurting side, but there was no pain. In fact Blair found he could lift his head a bit and still felt no pain. This was the best position; he could move the rest of his body around with no pain involved.

"Oh yes," he sighed.

Looking down at his naked lover, Jim fully agreed. He ghosted a finger across the naked buttocks.

"Ohhh," came from Blair, only this time it was not a cry of pain, rather the opposite. Encouraged Jim did it again, and moved over other parts of his lover’s body, helping his to relax further.

He added kisses to his lover’s shoulders and down his back, Blair arched, but it did not bring on a spasm so Jim continued down to his buttocks until he was licking the cleft.

"Oh God, Jim, more... more."

Jim was aching himself, he wanted his lover, but he was afraid of bringing on the pain.

"Please Jim, I’m okay, really, really okay, do it, do me, please."

Reaching for the lube, Jim carefully prepared his lover, whose hips were rising and falling with his ministrations, his own hands fisting his own cock. His weight on his chest, not on his neck and head.

Jim pushed inside his lover and began to move with lazy strokes, enjoying the cries coming from him. Pleasure not pain. He kept it all even and steady, riding his young lover, who met him stroke for stoke. Beneath him Blair came, pushing Jim on, making him thrust harder, faster. He soon began hitting the younger man’s prostate, his cries got higher. Jim fought for control as he thrust harder and harder until he came with a burst and a cry himself.

Jim finally pulled free of his lover and gently touched his shoulder, "Blair? You okay?"

He was met with a gentle snore and he smiled, glad that he had gotten his lover relaxed enough to sleep. And for once Blair was not as restless in bed as he usually was. Still Jim hoped he’d never have to go through anything like that again. 

End


End file.
